Amalia Brave
by Luna2003
Summary: Ein HP/Bis s Crossover. Bei Amalias Disapparierprüfung läuft etwas Gewaltiges schief. Sie landet in der Twilight Welt. Und obwohl sie sich vehement dagegen wehrt verliebt sie sich in einen Vampir...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte aus Twilight und Harry Potter, gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer und Joane K. Rowling.

Inhalt: Bei Amalias Disapparierprüfung läuft etwas Gewaltiges schief. Sie landet in der Twilightwelt! Und obwohl sie sich vehement dagegen wehrt, verliebt sie sich ein einen Vampir. Doch dieser ist eigentlich einer Anderen vorbestimmt!

Es wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lassen würdet!

_**Amalia Brave**_

_Prolog_

Die Tische waren, wie schon bei den Übungsstunden zuvor, beiseite gezaubert worden. Und ich stand in der großen Halle, inmitten von zwanzig anderen Sechstklässlern, die genauso wie ich auf die Abschlussprüfung ihres Disapparierkurses warteten.

Um mich kurz vorzustellen: ich heiße Amalia Brave, bin siebzehn Jahre alt und gehöre zum Haus Gryffindor, meine Mom Luisa besitzt leider keine magischen Fähigkeiten, was sie allerdings nicht besonders stört. Sie war so stolz als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Mein Dad kenne ich kaum, er starb als ich drei war. Er war Auror und wurde von einem schwarzen Zauberer ermordet. Harry Potter, der legendäre Bezwinger Voldemorts, war sein Vorgesetzter und ist so gut mit unserer Familie befreundet, das er mein Patenonkel wurde. Seit dem Tod meines Vaters ist er so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für mich gewesen, und auch Lili, James und Albus, seine Kinder, sind wie Geschwister für mich, auch wenn sie einige Jährchen älter sind.

Meine Mom sagt dass mein Dad mich genauso liebte wie sie es tut, und er nicht minder stolz auf mich wäre, wie sie es jetzt ist und auch immer sein wird. Ich sah mich selbst jedoch ein wenig kritischer. Bis zu meiner Geschichte, die ich gleich erzählen werde, zweifelte ich schon sehr stark an der Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes, vor knapp sechs Jahren, mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken.

Obwohl ich mit Nachnamen Brave heiße, hielt ich mich damals für alles andere als mutig. Schon eine kleine, weiße Maus konnte mich in Panik versetzten. Und als besonders geschickt, konnte man mich auch nicht gerade bezeichnen. Egal was für eine Art Hindernis, und wie weit es von mir entfernt war, ich stieß mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit dagegen. Ein perfekter Name, dachte ich, für mich wäre vielleicht Amalia Scared oder Amalia Clumsy.

Aber kommen wir zurück zu der eigentlichen Geschichte.

Wie schon erwähnt, stand ich also zwischen meinen Mitschülern, und wartete brav neben meinen Reifen, bis Professor Tofty (ein steinalter Zauberer, der noch meinem Patenonkel das Disapparieren beibrachte) uns das Zeichen zum Loslegen gab. Ich machte mir keine allzu großen Sorgen, abgesehen von meiner Schreckhaft- und Tollpatschigkeit, war ich eine ganz gute Zauberschülerin. Allerdings war ich nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Vor einer guten Woche hatte ich Geburtstag gefeiert, und meine Mom hatte mir einen Bücherband geschenkt, eine Fantasy Saga, die von der Liebe zwischen einem Menschenmädchen und einem Vampirjungen erzählte. Am Abend zuvor schaffte ich es den vierten und letzten Band auszulesen. Diese Bücher hatten mich so gefesselt, dass sie mich auch nach dem wunderschönen Happy End, nicht losließen und ich trug sogar den letzten Band (natürlich klein gezaubert) schon den ganzen Tag mit mir herum. Meine Gedanken schweiften so oft zu den bedruckten Seiten zurück, dass ich beinahe das Zeichen von Professor Tofty verpasst hätte. Aber ich schaffte es ohne große Mühe, und stand keine zehn Sekunden später, ohne zu zersplintern, in meinem Reifen. Das jedoch, war nur der erste Teil. Der zweite Teil bestand darin, dass wir jeweils in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume disapparieren sollten.

Diesmal bekam ich das Loslegzeichen mit, und versuchte mich auf dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu konzentrieren. Dem ungeachtet schlichen sich trotzdem immer wieder die Gedanken um Bella und Edward in meinen Kopf, und während die anderen um mich herum verschwanden, stand ich noch immer mit zusammengekniffen Augen da.

„Entspannen sie sich meine Liebe!", drang die näselnde Stimme Professor Toftys an mein Ohr. Ich hob die Lider und sah ihn freundlich lächelnd vor mir stehen.

„Ich kann nicht…!", hörte ich mich verzweifelt sagen.

„Na na, reißen sie sich zusammen Amalia! Natürlich können sie!", sagte die energische Stimme von Professor McGonegall der Schulleiterin, die neben Professor Tofty getreten war. Ich schaute mich um, bis auf zwei weitere Schüler, waren alle anderen verschwunden.

Ich atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen, und stellte mir den Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Der große, knisternde Kamin, die gemütlichen Polstermöbel, die schwatzenden Gemälde, die rot getünchten Wände, die bronzenen Haare, die gold schimmernden Augen, der katzenhafte Gang.

_Mein Gott Edward! Verschwinde endlich aus meinen Kopf! _Schimpfte ich mich selbst gedanklich.

Mit großer Erleichterung, verspürte ich das schon gewohnte Ziehen hinter meinen Bauchnabel und ich wurde durch einen Strudel aus Farben und Formen gewirbelt.

KNALL

Unsanft und etwas benommen, landete ich auf dem harten Boden. Für die kurze Strecke zwischen großer Halle und Gemeinschaftsraum war mir der Flug ungewöhnlich lang vorgekommen.

Nachdem sich die wenigen bunten Sterne vor meinen Augen gelichtet hatten, rappelte ich mich auf, um mit den anderen die bestandene Prüfung zu feiern. Doch als ich die Umwelt um mich herum deutlicher wahrnahm, rutschte mir das Herz in die Hose. Da war kein großer Kamin, keine rot getünchten Wände, keine schwatzenden Gemälde, keine gemütlichen Polstermöbel, nein nichts von alledem. Stattdessen hoch gewachsene Bäume, ein mit altem Laub bedeckter Boden und in der Ferne Meeresrauschen.

Mein Gott, wie war das möglich?


	2. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit

_Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit_

Sofort wollte ich versuchen zu disapparieren, doch zu meinen Entsetzen hielt ich keinen Zauberstab mehr in meiner rechten Hand. Mein nächster Gedanke war, dass ich doch nur im verbotenen Wald gelandet sein könnte, und zog den Tarnumhang, denn ich mir unter den Pullover gestopft hatte hervor. Gepriesen sei Albus, der mir den Umhang nach seinen Abschluss, für den Rest meiner Schulzeit geliehen hatte.

„_Sei vorsichtig damit, er gehört Dad!" _Hatte er mir gesagt. Und jetzt warf ich ihn mir über, und hoffte wie schon zig Male zuvor, das er mir wirklich den Schutz gab, den er versprach. Nun war ich vor den unheimlichen Waldbewohnern sicher. Und so strich ich durch den Wald auf der Suche nach meinen Zauberstab. Er konnte doch nicht weit weg sein. Und während ich suchte, fragte ich mich, wie ich in den verbotenen Wald gekommen war. Normalerweise war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit aus Hogwarts zu disapparieren, geschweige den hinein zu apparieren. Aber vielleicht haben sie für den Zeitraum der Prüfung den Zauber aufgehoben? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beruhigte mich damit, dass man mich mit Sicherheit schon vermissen würde. Es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern bis Hilfe geschickt wurde, mein Herz jedoch schlug mir bis zum Hals, und jedes kleinste Geräusch ließ es beinahe verstummen.

Endlich nach gut einer Stunde lichtete sich der Wald, ich atmete innerlich auf und mein Herz war tausendmal leichter als ich durch die letzten Bäume hindurch schritt.

Doch wieder wurde ich enttäuscht, anstatt am Fuße des schönen, alten Schlosses, das hoch über dem See türmte, fand ich mich auf einer einfachen Muggelstraße wieder. Auf der anderen Seite setzte sich der Wald fort. Ich stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und konnte die Straße eine gute Meile lang verfolgen, bis sie sich im Dunkel des Waldes verlor. Kein einziges Muggelauto war weit und breit in Sicht.

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt. Eine Muggelstraße in der Nähe von Hogwarts? Wieder ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Es sei denn…erneut machte sich Angst in meinem Herzen breit…ich war weiter vom Schloss entfernt als angenommen.

Mit einen zunehmenden Gefühl der Panik und Frucht, folgte ich der Straße einige Hundert Meter, bis ich an einem Verkehrsschild stehen blieb, welches den Muggeln sagte wie weit die nächsten Ortschaften noch entfernt waren.

Mein Herz schien für einen Moment ins Stolpern zu geraten und mir blieb die Luft weg, als ich las welche Stadt am nächsten lag.

_Forks 10 Miles_

Meine anfängliche Panik drohte mich zu überwältigen. Ich zwang mich, ruhig und langsam durch die Nase zu atmen.

_Ganz ruhig Amalia, schließlich gibt es Forks in der Realität tatsächlich! _Sagte ich mir. Dennoch konnte ich es kaum fassen, tatsächlich hier gelandet zu sein. Tausende Meilen weit fort vom Schloss! So gut war ich nun auch nicht im Disapparieren. War ich gedanklich wirklich so sehr bei Breaking Dawn gewesen, das ich mich unabsichtlich hier her gezaubert hatte? Aber so weit konnte doch nicht einmal die beste Hexe beziehungsweise der beste Zauberer disapparieren! Oder hatte einer meiner Mitschüler es witzig gefunden, mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen und ich fantasierte mir das alles hier jetzt zusammen? Den Slytherins wäre es ja zuzutrauen!

Nachdem ich das Schild weitere fünf Minuten angestarrt hatte, beschloss ich erst einmal der Straße zu folgen, vielleicht fand sich irgendwo eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, die mir weiterhelfen konnten.

Also trottete ich, immer noch unter den Umhang versteckt, die Straße entlang. Ich war so in meinen Gedanken verloren und durcheinander, das ich das Auto fast zu spät bemerkte. Aber ehrlich, wer denkt schon in so einer Situation wie meiner, daran dass man in Amerika, wie auch fast überall sonst in der Welt, rechts fährt. Ich hörte den Wagen erst, als er nur vielleicht noch zweihundert Meter entfernt war. Ich wandte mich um, und sah ein silbernes Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf mich zurasen. Geistesgegenwärtig warf ich mich zur Seite, um dann auf etwas Hartem zu landen, mühsam rappelte ich mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf, um dann vor Freude laut los zu schreien. Das harte Etwas entpuppte sich als mein Zauberstab.

Im selben Moment vernahm ich das Geräusch von quietschenden Autobremsen, ich kannte diesen Laut zur Genüge da meine Mom die Angewohnheit hatte, ihre Bremsen auch öfters ein wenig überzustrapazieren. Ich wandte mich der Straße zu. Das silberne Auto, war schon gut eine Meile weit weg und hatte kurz bevor der Wald dunkler wurde, gestoppt. Nun kam es rückwärts fahrend zurück. Ich riss mich von dem Anblick los und bemerkte dass ich meinen Umhang hatte fallen lassen. Schnell warf ihn mir wieder über und wich auf den Fahrbahnrand zurück, wo ich mich hinhockte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon machte das Auto genau an der Stelle an der ich gerade noch stand halt.

Ein blasser junger Mann, fast noch ein Teenager, stieg aus. Er trug eine schwarze Jeanshose und einen grauen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Er schaute sich suchend um. Wieder einmal schickte ich tausend Danksagungen an Albus und meinen Lieblingspatenonkel.

_Verdammt warum musstest du deine Freude auch so rausposaunen! _Tadelte ich mich selbst. Im gleichen Augenblick, wie ich das dachte, ließ der Junge sich auch in die Hocke sinken und schien mich durch den Tarnumhang hindurch direkt anzusehen.

Diesmal stolperte mein Herz nicht nur, als ich den Fremden genauer betrachtete, es stellte für ein, zwei Sekunden seine Arbeit ein. Denn das was ich sah, machte meine Situation absurder als sie sowieso schon war.

Seine Iris, hatten die hellgelbe Farbe von Topassteinen, fast schon wie flüssiges Gold, sein Haar schimmerte bronzefarben. Dort wo die Sonne auf seine Haut traf, warf diese das Licht zurück wie ein glitzernder Diamant. Er stand in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf und ging auf eine so elegante Weise zu seinem Wagen zurück, wie ich es noch nie bei Zauberer, Hexe oder Nichtmagier gesehen hatte. In meinen Inneren vermischten sich Angst und Erstaunen miteinander. Ich hatte keine Ahnung welches Gefühl das Stärkere war.

_Nein das darf nicht wahr sein verdammt! Es ist doch nur eine wunderschöne Fantasy Saga! Wie kann das möglich sein?_ Dachte ich panisch.

Ein Fehler.

Leise schrie ich auf, und ließ dabei fast den Umhang fallen, als er schneller als meine Augen folgen konnten, wieder vor mir saß und die Hand nach meinen Unsichtbaren Selbst ausstreckte.

Obwohl ich einen qualvollen Drang verspürte sich von ihm berühren zu lassen, hob ich meinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: _Protego _

Gleichzeitig leerte ich meinen Geist von jeglichen Gedanken. Der weiß schimmernde Schild baute sich zwischen seiner Hand und mir auf.

Verdutzt hielt er inne und starrte den Schild an. Ich nutzte den Augenblick, erhob mich, immer noch den Schild aufrechterhaltend und wich langsam rückwärts gehend zurück. Er blieb sitzen und folgte mit den Augen der Schutzwand, die ja das einzige war was er sehen konnte.

Als ich mich weit genug entfernt hatte, hob ich den Schild auf, nahm die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete ohne mich umzusehen in den Wald.


	3. Eine Erkenntnis und ein Versteck

_Eine Erkenntnis und ein Versteck_

Ich wusste nicht genau wie viele Sekunden, Minuten oder vielleicht sogar Stunden vergangen waren, als ich endlich inne hielt. Nun erlaubte ich mir wieder zu denken. Noch immer war ich fassungslos, wenn mich wirklich ein Fluch getroffen haben musste, dann ein sehr starker und realistischer. Aber warum schrieen dann meine Lungen quälend nach Sauerstoff, und wieso spürte ich mein Herz in meiner Brust schmerzhaft pochen, wenn das alles nur Einbildung war? Das Aufröhren eines Benzinmotors ließ mich aufschrecken. War er mir etwa gefolgt? Ich ging dem Geräusch nach, spähte durch einen Himbeerstrauch, und hatte freie Sicht hinunter auf die Straße. Dort fuhr er mit seinem silbernen Volvo gerade davon. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Hätte er wirklich vorgehabt mir zu folgen, hätte ich wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt ihm zu entkommen, selbst wenn ich einen Besen dabei gehabt hätte. Ich sah dem Wagen hinterher, und nahm an er würde gleich im Schatten der dichter werdenden Bäume, die sich über die Straße beugten, verschwinden aber vielleicht fünfzig Meter davor bog der Volvo rechts in den Wald hinein.

Ich saß noch gute zehn Minuten im Himbeerstrauch und überlegte zunächst angestrengt, ob ich nicht gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verstoßen hatte.

Aber gehörten Vampire nicht zur Zauberergemeinschaft dazu? Schon, aber nicht wenn sie eigentlich nur in der Fantasie existierten

Mein Gott in was war ich hier nur rein geraten? Was sollte ich hier? Wie kam ich hierher? So weit zu apparieren war doch unmöglich, aber diesen Gedanken hatte ich schon. Ich sollte mich wohl viel lieber fragen, wie ich es geschafft hatte, mich in die Seiten eines Romans zu katapultieren. Denn so wie es aussah, träumte ich wirklich nicht, sondern war hellwach.

_Tja Amalia, wenn du hier noch länger herumliegst, wirst du irgendwann Wurzeln schlagen. Wenn du weiter kommen willst, solltest du anfangen nach Antworten für deine Fragen zu suchen! _Flüsterte meine innere Stimme mir zu. Und sie hatte Recht.

Ich stand auf, putzte mir die Blätter vom Leib, warf den Tarnumhang über und machte mich auf den Weg.

Keine Viertelstunde später, befand ich mich wieder auf der Straße und folgte ihr wie gehabt. Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging und ich kam an die Stelle an der der Volvo abgebogen war. Und wie ich schon geahnt hatte, zog sich, gut versteckt zwischen den Bäumen, eine breite Auffahrt den Weg entlang.

Obwohl ich wusste dass meine Hoffnung, dass nichts mehr hinter dieser Auffahrt kommen würde, ein Fass ohne Boden war, hielt ich daran fest. Als ich nach 2 Meilen immer noch nichts anderes sah außer den breiten Kiesweg, war ich guter Dinge das meine Hoffnung erfüllt wurde. Doch eine weitere Meile brachte die Enttäuschung. Plötzlich erhob sich riesiges Anwesen, mit samt Haus, großer Veranda, und einer Garage vor meinen Augen.

Mit einem noch größeren Seufzer ließ ich mich an den Rand der Auffahrt plumpsen. Alles sah so aus wie ich es schon gelesen hatte. Das helle Haus, bestand aus drei Stockwerken, die Veranda schlängelte sich um das erste Stockwerk herum, in der Garage standen so viele Autos, dass man ein gesamtes Autohaus damit hätte füllen können. Deutlich erkannte ich den silbernen Volvo, den schwarzen Mercedes und auch der große Jeep war mir nicht fremd. Und welches andere Grundstück hatte den Bitteschön eine über drei Meilen lange Auffahrt?

Ich zog die Beine an, und legte die Arme um die Knie, natürlich darauf bedacht nicht den Umhang verrutschen zu lassen. Was im nächsten Moment beinahe geschehen wäre, denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei Gestalten, kaum zehn Meter vor mir auf und ließen mich leicht zusammenzucken, was sie glücklicherweise nicht bemerkten.

Sie schienen etwas älter als … Edward. Um die fünfundzwanzig hätte ich sie geschätzt, ein Mann und eine Frau. Er hatte blonde Haare, und sie rotbraune. Ohne viel nachzudenken wusste ich wen ich vor mir hatte: Esme und Carlisle Cullen. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen, saß reglos da und hielt krampfhaft den Umhang umklammert. Erst als die beiden im Haus verschwunden waren, entspannte ich mich.

Um zu vermeiden das ich noch mehr Familienmitglieder „kennen lernte", erhob ich mich und ging zuerst so leise wie möglich den Weg zurück, doch nach gut fünfhundert Metern fiel ich in den Laufschritt, um dann weiterte zweihundert Meter später zu rennen. Die Strecke bis zur Straße kam mir mit einmal endlos vor, der Kies knirschte in meinen Ohren unnatürlich laut. Jede Sekunde rechnete ich damit, dass einer von ihnen vor mir auftauchte, sie mussten diesen Lärm doch hören!

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten Dauerlauf, erreichte ich endlich wieder die Straße.

Ich versteckte mich, wie ich hoffte, weit genug entfernt von ihnen im Wald. Ich ließ mich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder und schlug mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Nein, ich weinte nicht sondern versuchte zu überlegen was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Eine kleine Weile später, stand ich auf, in der linken Hand kramte ich abwesend in meiner Hosentasche, und hielt zwei Dinge zwischen den Fingern als ich sie wieder hervor holte. Das eine war die verkleinerte Version von Breaking Dawn, das andere ein genauso kleines Dreieck. Fragend starrte ich es an, zuckte mit den Schultern, und platzierte es vor mir auf den Waldboden. Um herauszufinden was es war, musste ich es wohl vergrößern.

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab darauf und rief:

„Engorgio!" Und das kleine Dreieck, schwoll rasend schnell heran, bis ich ein Zelt vor mir stehen hatte. Da fiel es mir ein. Klar! Am Abend vor der Abschlussprüfung im Disapparien, hatte ich es im Schulhof schrumpfen lassen. Luisa, eine meiner Freundinnen hatte mich für verrückt gehalten, aber jetzt erwies es sich als Glücksfall.

Ich trat durch die Zeltplane und fand mich in einer kleinen Wohnung, mit Küche, Bad, Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer wieder.

* * *

Eine Woche verging, mehrmals versuchte ich nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Ein weiterer Schock traf mich, als ich schließlich Breaking Dawn wieder auf normale Größe wachsen ließ, in die Hände nahm und aufschlug. Die Seiten waren: Leer! Blütenweiß leuchtete mir das Papier entgegen. Auf über siebenhundertfünfzig Seiten stand kein einziger Buchstabe mehr. Wütend klappte ich das Buch zu, und wollte es auf den Küchentisch werfen, da bemerkte ich wie feiner, weißer Staub auf den Zeltboden rieselte, ich starrte auf meine Hände. Das Buch! Es löste sich auf! Krampfhaft umklammerte ich es, drückte es mir sogar an die Brust. Aber vergebens, es floss wie weicher Sand durch meine Finger, bis nur noch ein weißer Staubhaufen auf dem Boden übrig war.

Fassungslos, setzte ich mich davor. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Plötzlich fuhr ein kräftiger Windzug durch das Zelt und meine Haare flogen mir ins Gesicht. Der Staubhaufen wurde durcheinander gewirbelt, schien auf dem Boden zu tanzen und verschwand dann auf nimmer Wiedersehen aus dem Zelt. Ich starrte den Zelteingang an, wohl in der Hoffnung, der Staub würde zurückkehren und das Buch würde sich wieder zusammensetzten. Ich erhob mich als es mir zu kalt wurde und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Dann blickte ich ins Leere und konnte nicht glauben was gerade geschehen war. Einfach aufgelöst hatte es sich, als ob es niemals existiert hätte. Ich schlug so sehr mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass mir die Hand danach wehtat. Dann stand ich abermals auf und tigerte im Zelt umher.

_Verflixt noch mal, warum sitze ich hier den ganzen Tag tatenlos rum? _Fragte ich mich selbst. Aber das sollte sich bald ändern.


	4. Der erste Schultag

_3. Der erste Schultag_

Mit pochenden Herzen saß ich unter dem Tarnumhang auf einer Bank vor der Highschool, und beobachtete die Muggelschüler. Der Himmel war grau, keinerlei Anzeichen darauf, dass die Sonne heute noch hervorbrechen würde. _Die beste Vorraussetzung._

Kaum hatte ich diese drei Wörter gedacht, fuhr auch schon der silberne Volvo vor. Nacheinander stiegen sie aus. Zuerst Edward, der fast die gleichen Klamotten wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung trug, dann ein kleine Schwarzhaarige – Alice, ein blonder Junge der Alice sofort bei der Hand nahm – Jasper, ein blondes Supermodel - Rosalie, und zum Schluss natürlich ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Kerl mit schwarzen Locken – Emmett. Graziös und im Gleichschritt, liefen sie über den Parkplatz und verschwanden, zusammen mit vielen anderen Schülern in einem der Schulgebäude.

Nachdem es geläutet hatte, und der Parkplatz wie ausgestorben wirkte, erhob ich mich von meinen Beobachtungsposten unschlüssig ob ich die Schule betreten sollte. Aber ich entschied mich dagegen, ich wollte mein Glück nicht allzu sehr überstrapazieren.

Von nun an saß ich jeden Morgen auf der gleichen Bank, und sah dabei zu wie die Cullen Geschwister zum Unterricht antraten. Ab und zu betrat ich doch die Schulgebäude, wobei mir eine Sache besonders auffiel, eine bestimmte Person fehlte und tauchte auch nie auf. In der Cafeteria saß er immer mit ihnen zusammen am Tisch, selbst in der Biologiestunde saß er jedes Mal allein. Wo war Bella abgeblieben?

Gut ich wusste nicht, an welcher Stelle ich in diese Geschichte geraten war, doch merkwürdig war es schon. Ich lauschte sogar ein paar Gesprächen von Schüler und Lehrern, aber Bella wurde nicht einmal ansatzweise erwähnt. Auch über Charlie verlor niemand ein Wort.

Und bald, reichte mir das bloße Beobachten unter dem Tarnumhang nicht mehr aus. Nach zwei Wochen kam ich mir vor wie bei einem sehr guten, realitätsnahen Theaterstück, und langsam hatte ich genug davon einfach nur zu zuschauen, ich wollte zu den Akteuren gehören. Sicher war ich mir bewusst, dass es ein immenses Risiko war mich unter die Schüler zu mischen. Obwohl ich von meiner Mutter und meinen Patenonkel über den Alltag an nichtmagischen Schülen gut im Bilde war, musste ich doch stets und ständig meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle haben, einmal nicht aufgepasst, und Edward würde über alles Bescheid wissen. Schon bei meinen gelegentlichen Abstechern schien Edward, sobald ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, zu wissen dass sich jemand im Raum befand, der da nicht hin gehörte. Mehrmals hatte ich, wie schon bei unser ersten Begegnung, das Gefühl, das er mich durch den Umhang hindurch direkt anstarrte. Jedes Mal ergriff ich schnellstmöglich die Flucht. Ob er wohl den restlichen Mitgliedern seiner Familie von unseren "Zusammentreffen" erzählt hatte? Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn für verrückt erklären, wenn er die weiß schimmernde Wand erwähnte.

Eine weitere Woche verbrachte ich mit Hin- und Herüberlegen, erstellte Pro und Kontra Listen und kam schließlich zu dem Ergebnis, das die Pro Liste mehr Punkte vorzuweisen hatte. Also würde die Forks Highschool am folgenden Montag um eine Schülerin reicher sein.

* * *

Am Morgen meines ersten Schultages, wie sollte es auch anders sein, regnete es wie aus Eimern. Das letzte Wochenende, hatte ich damit verbracht mich mit Muggelschulsachen einzudecken. Rucksack, Blöcke, Stifte, Bücher und so weiter. Ein paar Mal musste ich über die ulkigen Dinge herzlich lachen. Meiner Mutter sei dank hatte ich nicht nur Galeonen, Sickel und Knuts einstecken, sondern auch ein gutes Sümmchen Muggelgeld, auch wenn ich vorher die britischen Pfund in amerikanische Dollar umtauschen musste. Allerdings war nach diesem Einkauf nicht mehr viel davon übrig, da ich mich in der letzten Zeit auch mit Lebensmittel hatte versorgen müssen, musste ich mir wohl bald etwas einfallen lassen wie ich in Zukunft anderweitig etwas Essbares auftreiben konnte.

Unter dem Umhang versteckt disapparierte ich von meinem Zelt direkt auf den Schulparkplatz, welcher glücklicherweise noch menschen- und vampirleer war. Dann suchte ich Schutz unter dem Vordach des Schulsekretariats, und legte den Umhang ab. Kaum hatte ich diesen verkleinert und im Rucksack verschwinden lassen, trafen auch schon gemütlich die ersten Autos auf den Parkplatz ein. Eine halbe Stunde verbrachte ich damit, wie schon in den letzten Tagen, den eintrudelnden Schülern dabei zu zusehen wie sie nacheinander in den Schulgebäuden verschwanden, allerdings mit der Ausnahme das sie mich nun auch sehen konnten. Viele musterten mich zwar neugierig, lächelten mir doch meistens freundlich zu.

Ich stand noch immer an derselben Stelle als, keine zwanzig Meter von mir entfernt, ein silberner Volvo mit einem eleganten Schwenker in einer noch freien Lücke zum Stehen kam. Mein erster Gedanke galt der sofortigen Flucht, aber ohne Umhang hätte das wohl sehr verdächtig gewirkt. Also blieb ich an Ort und Stelle, verfolgte die mir schon vertraute Aussteigprozedur der Cullens, und leerte meinen Geist so gut wie möglich. Wenn mir das Glück hold war, würden sie mich eh keines Blickes würdigen. Das war auch beinahe der Fall.

Achtlos und graziös wie immer, liefen Rosalie, Emmett, Alice und Jasper an mir vorüber. Edward folgte ihnen mit ein paar Metern Abstand, und mit ebenso gelangweiltem Gesicht. Fast war er an mir vorbei, und ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Mein Herz setzte, wie schon drei Wochen zuvor, für ein bis zwei Sekunden aus, als er sich mir zuwandte. Seine goldenen Augen musterten mich und er schien sehr konzentriert. Ich konnte nur zurückstarren, in meinen Kopf gab es nichts außer formloser Leere. Eine halbe Minute dauerte dieses Schauspiel, dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und folgte seinen Geschwistern.

Erst das Läuten der Schulglocke, holte mich aus meiner Starre zurück. Langsam erlaubte ich mir wieder zu denken, meine rechte Hand ließ von meinen Zauberstab, der in meiner Hosentasche steckte, ab. Mit einem großen Seufzer glitt ich an der Wand entlang in die Hocke.

Meine Güte, das würde anstrengender und schwieriger werden als ich dachte! Dennoch brachte mich dieser Zwischenfall nicht von meinen Vorhaben ab.

Und so wollte ich geradewegs ins Sekretariat marschieren, doch mein Verstand hielt mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab. Einfach so konnte ich mich wohl schlecht anmelden, ich hatte keinerlei Papiere bei mir, ganz zu schweigen von einem festen Wohnsitz noch von Kontaktadressen meiner Eltern.

Also kramte ich den Umhang wieder hervor flüsterte: _Engorgio_, und legte ihn mir um. Leise trat ich ein. Die Sekretärin war gerade in irgendetwas vertieft, so dass sie von der sich selbst öffnenden und selbst schließenden Tür nichts mitbekam.

Als ich vor dem Tresen stand zögerte ich noch einen kurzen Moment. Noch nie hatte ich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt, doch mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

„_Imperio!", _flüsterte ich und ließ den Umhang sinken. Nachdem der gelbe Lichtblitz Ms Cope die Sekretärin getroffen hatte, schnellte augenblicklich ihr Kopf nach oben und sie lächelte mich zuckersüß an.

„Was kann ich für dich tun meine Liebe?" Das ich mit dem Zauberstab auf sie zielte schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Zunächst wusste ich nicht was ich zu tun hatte, im Unterricht hatten wir die unverzeihlichen Flüche natürlich nicht durchgenommen, und ich hatte schon ein klein wenig Angst das in jeder Sekunde jemand vom Zaubereiministerium auftauchen würde um mich festzunehmen. Aber nichts geschah, Ms Cope grinste mich immer noch freundlich an.

„Ich…ich bin Amalia Brave!", sagte ich und flösste, in der Hoffnung es war das Richtige, ihr gedanklich und mit auf sie gerichtetem Zauberstab, die Dinge so ein, wie ich sie haben wollte. Kaum brachte ich meine Gedanken zu Ende, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Natürlich, natürlich Amalia. Herzlich Willkommen bei uns in Forks. Wir haben dich schon erwartet!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich, öffnete einen Aktenschrank, holte einen Ordner hervor, um sich dann wieder an ihren Schreibtisch zu setzen. Dann tippte sie etwas in ihren Computer ein, und reichte mir ein paar Blätter.

„Das sind deine Unterlagen Amalia! Dein Stundenplan, ein Geländeplan, und unsere Hausordnung. Lass deine Lehrer bitte auf deinen Plan unterschreiben und bring ihn am Ende des Tages bitte wieder zurück! Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit bei uns! So und nun beeil dich lieber ein bisschen, die erste Stunde hat schon angefangen." Wieder ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, welches die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Gesicht zu kleben schien, während ich mich langsam rückwärts aus dem Büro entfernte. Erst nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, senkte ich meinen Zauberstab. Wow, das ging einfacher als ich dachte.

Mein erstes Fach war Englisch, gut dass ich persönlich gern Bücher von englischen Muggelschriftstellern las, so dass dies wohl erstmal kein Problem darstellen würde. Als ich den Rest des Stundenplans überflog, stellte ich leider fest, dass ich jeden Tag dieselben Fächer hatte. Englisch – Geschichte – Mathematik – Erdkunde – Mittagspause – Biologie – Sport. Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter als ich die Stunden für den Nachmittag sah, genau dasselbe wie bei Bella. Hinzu kam noch, dass ich zufälligerweise mahagonifarbene Haare und braune Augen besaß, wie Bella. Was für eine Ironie!

Am liebsten hätte ich sofort kehrt gemacht und erneut mit Hilfe des Imperius Fluchs einen neuen Stundenplan erzwungen, doch ich wollte es nicht übertreiben.

Und so hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen und zu hoffen nicht denjenigen im Unterricht zu treffen, dem ich an diesem Tag am allerwenigsten begegnen wollte.

* * *

Ich hatte Englisch, Geschichte, Mathematik und Erdkunde erfolgreich hinter mir gebracht, als ich die Cafeteria betrat. Zwar musste ich in der Englischstunde, den nächsten Schock verdauen, denn Alice und Jasper besuchten den gleichen Kurs, aber sie nahmen nicht die geringste Notiz von mir, sondern schienen vorzugeben großes Interesse am Unterrichtstoff zu haben. Also ignorierte ich sie eben genauso und lauschte dem Lehrer. Allerdings verlor ich schon nach guten zehn Minuten jegliches Interesse, auch die folgenden Stunden waren nicht gerade besser. Selbst Professor Binn's Unterricht war unterhaltsamer. Hier schrieb man entweder die ganze Stunde von der Tafel ab, oder man hörte dem Lehrer zu. Es gab kein Knallen oder Bummern weil einem Schüler mal wieder ein Trank misslungen war, kein Aufkreischen weil der Zauberspruch nach hinten losging, und keine herumfliegenden Papiervögel mit Nachrichten zum Inhalt wenn der Professor gerade nicht hinschaute.

Schon nach einen halben Tag begann mir das alles zu fehlen, selbst die Cafeteria war, verglichen mit der großen Halle, trostlos. Es gab keine vier, langen Haustische an denen die Schüler manchmal so laut durcheinander quatschen, das man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte, keine Hausgeister die zwischen Tischreihen umherschwebten und auf das Essen brauchte man sich auch nicht zu freuen. Hier standen nur einige Tische in der Gegend rum, wo hie und da eine Gruppe von Schülern saß, manch einer saß auch allein und das Essen war eine unidentifizierbare Pampe. Seufzend setzte ich mich an einen noch leeren Tisch.

_Meine Güte, wie halten die es hier nur aus?_, dachte ich.

Doch ich schob meine trüben Gedanken sofort beiseite, denn gerade hatte Familie Cullen die Cafeteria betreten. Noch während sie sich Essen auf die Tabletts häuften, zwang ich den Essensbrei hinunter, und noch bevor sie sich einen Platz gesucht hatten, verließ ich die Cafeteria schon wieder und ich war mir sicher dass Edward mir nachschaute.

Um meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, lief ich hinaus in den kalten Wintertag. Als die Schulglocke das Ende der Mittagspause ankündigte, begab ich mich mit klopfenden Herzen wieder hinein. _Bitte lass ihn nicht da sein!_ _Bitte lass ihn nicht da sein!_ Betete ich auf den Weg zum Biologieraum. Aber ich würde nicht erhört. Schon durch die Tür sah ich ihn, wie alle anderen Schüler auch, dasitzen, den Platz neben sich frei. Keine Bella!

Auf der Stelle wollte ich kehrtmachen doch unglücklicherweise hatte der Lehrer mich schon bemerkt.

„Miss Brave, kommen Sie doch herein, nur nicht so schüchtern!", sagte er lächelnd und hielt mir die Tür auf. Ich hatte keine Wahl.

„Mal sehen wo setzten wir sie am besten hin.", fragte er mehr sich selbst, und sein Blick wanderte über die Klasse. Außer neben Edward gab es noch ein paar andere freie Plätze.

„Hmm…ich denke neben Mr. Cullen sind Sie am besten aufgehoben.", und deutete auf Edward. Und in den paar Sekunden, die ich brauchte um die Distanz zwischen Lehrer- und seinem Tisch zurückzulegen, leerte ich meinen Geist so gut es ging.

Ohne ihn zu beachten, ließ ich mich neben ihn nieder. Stocksteif saß ich da, der Griff des Zauberstabs in meiner Jeans piekste mir unangenehm in die Hüfte. Ich wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, starrte nur geradeaus, mein Herz raste.

„Hi, ich bin Edward!", sagte eine samtige Stimme neben mir. Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Hast du deine Stimme verloren?", fragte er. Ich antwortete noch immer nicht.

„Wenn du auf mich sauer bist, wegen meines Verhaltens heute morgen, dann tut es mir aufrichtig leid! Ich habe es nicht bös gemeint…" Nein, natürlich hatte er es nicht böse gemeint, sondern nur versucht in meinen Gedanken herumzuschnüffeln!

„Ich wollte…"

„Ach jetzt hör schon auf!", unterbrach ich ihn und schaute ihn verächtlich an.

„Wenn du es wirklich unbedingt wissen willst, ich bin Amalia, siebzehn, vom Sternzeichen Steinbock, Lieblingsfarben grün, gelb, rot, blau, vor drei Wochen bin ich mit meinen Eltern hier her gezogen. Zufrieden?", stieß ich leise und giftig hervor in der Hoffnung er würde mich für arrogant und eingebildet halten. Doch das Gegenteil trat ein. Er grinste schief und seine goldenen Augen funkelten belustigt. Mein Herz schlug jetzt Stakkato. Wohl wissend dass er das hören konnte, wurde ich rot und schaute weg.

„Für erste bin ich zufrieden ja!", sagte er und ich hörte das erneute Grinsen heraus. Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten war es still zwischen uns, ich musste mich zwingen keinen einzigen Gedanken in meinen Kopf zuzulassen.

Dann bekamen wir die Aufgabe, ein Stück Zwiebel unter dem Mikroskop zu betrachten und dann aufzuzeichnen. Jedes Paar erhielt ein Mikroskop. Edward legte ein winziges Stück Zwiebel auf ein dünnes Glasplättchen, träufelte Wasser darauf, legte dann ein noch dünneres Plättchen darauf, und schob dann alles unter das Mikroskop. Nachdem er durchgeschaut hatte, schob er das Plättchen mit dem Stück Zwiebel fort und schaute mich erwartend an.

Ich hatte dieselben Sachen vor mir liegen, wusste aber wenig damit anzufangen. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt. Fünf Minuten lang hantierte ich mit dem Zeug in meinen Händen herum, bis es Edward mir schließlich seufzend wegnahm.

„Mein Güte, du tust ja gerade so als hättest du noch nie mikroskopiert!", stellte er fest.

_Tja ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn man noch nicht lange unter normalen Menschen weilt! _Edwards Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er starrte mich an. Mein Gott, hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?

Ohne großartig zu überlegen sprang ich auf, schnappte mir meinen Rucksack, und stürmte aus der Klasse hinaus.

„Ich glaub ihr ist schlecht!", hörte ich Edward hinter mir rufen und bemerkte zu meinem Entsetzen das er mir folgte. Ich wusste ich hatte nur noch Millisekunden, wenn überhaupt.

Auf dem leeren Parkplatz angekommen, holte ich den Zauberstab hervor, bevor ich diesen allerdings heben konnte, stand er auch schon vor mir.

„Wer bist du Amalia?", fragte er und sah dabei sehr beängstigend aus.

„Bitte…du…du würdest es nicht verstehen. Ich habe keine bösen Absichten!", und somit hob ich meinen Zauberstab und es wurde dunkel um mich herum.


End file.
